Ni no Kuni
by Sushimmi
Summary: It was just a typical night in a typical messy bedroom with me on a typical bed reading a typical fantasy book. But just a blink of an eye, I found myself in a not so typical boat and staring at a certain grumpy Harvest Sprite. A trip to Ni no Kuni, where friends are your barriers, food are the weapons, rainbows are the keys and farming's just a bonus!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is like my second fanfic I am writing now. I deleted my first because I felt like it was shit. This might end up to be shit too, but at least it will be better... (Maybe)

Disclaimer: What makes you think I am so pro to create two awesome game, and another equally awesome movie? If I could even get an A for maths, get into a coding course in 4 years time, or somehow get Katy Perry to voice act the cute Smurfette, then yeah, I own it, not.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Timid, aka, The Clumsy HS.**

_"For the last time, Timid, we are supposed to get a girl named Akari."_

We had been assigned by the Harvest Goddess to a mission. A mission to get a girl named Akari. Dunno why She paired me up with Mr Timid, Sir. Probably bent on killing me to work with that one hell of a Clumsy Smurf.

Anyway, Mr Timid Sir, hit the wrong notes and transported us to another world, another girl. And it is apparently a one-way spell, until we did what we came to do. I didn't assign him to sing the spell, what should I say... If anything goes wrong, blame the mighty Goddess (I'm kinda ashamed... actually)

We traveled to another world, another subject, another Akari. But this Akari would have to do for now... Just blame Timid, or Clumsy, or Coward, or whatever you want to call him. I sang the spell to Ni No Kuni, and transported her over. As usual, Timid messed up again, big time.

I blinked blankly at the sleeping girl,

"Uhhh... Timid? That isn't the Akari we wanted."

Timid pouted," Really? Well, at least she looks cuter!"

I raised an eyebrow, what the heck? "Cute is nothing, we need ABILITY"

"I'm sure she can help us too!" Timid frowned.

I stared, "What…spell did you use...?"

"The finding spell...?"

"What?!" I yelled, "We already had a girl in mind!"

"Heh...heh?"

I sighed, that idiot used a spell to find someone when all we had to do was just teleport. "Great, just great."

"I'm sure she is fine..."

"Whatever," I'm done with this idiot," hurry up and get her into our world."

Timid nodded and began singing a spell.

I waited for a moment before singing as well, placing crops in the room and sprinkling a bit of orange magic dust on them.

The spell was starting to take effect, my vision turning hazy and a mist surrounded the room. From the corner of my eye, Timid somehow tripped and green magic dust was scattered on the floor. Uh oh... Let's all applause the amazing side effect Mr Timid, Sir, had added free of charge. I'm pretty sure the girl would love it, like, a lot.

Actually, I lied. It wasn't a side effect. It basically changed the destination and time of the teleporting spell. Instead of standing in front of the Goddess pond in Mineral Town, we found ourselves in a boat-Pascal's boat.

I looked at Timid, "Thanks."

He smiled, "You are welcome."

A whistling could be heard. Crap, what time is it? I glanced at Timid, but then decided over him and looked up at the sky. About 11am I guess...

"Timid," I hissed," When did you tele us to?"

He answered sheepishly, "The time when Akari was supposed to go to the island?"

I sighed. Whew, at least the girl won't be caught as a stowaway... Both of us are small enough to hide away quickly... Wait, why am I thinking bout his safety? But he is my brother after all... Screw it. Anyway, we should be safe.

"Timid, I'll toss the blame to you."

He smiled even bigger, "Try."

Oh yeah, Timid is the Harvest Goddess's pet.

"Fine, get Chef for me, will ya?"

He nodded and started to chant.

"And please stay there!" I yelled.

A small flash of light disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Timid was gone. Silent Hooray. I waited, and Chef appeared.

"Hey, what's up?"

I blinked, "Timid didn't say?"

My brother gave a small chuckle, "I heard, and there is nothing I can do."

"At least having you here is better then Timid..." I muttered under my breath.

He grinned, _crapp,_ "We should hang around here until she wakes up, and then visit the sick Goddess. Bold and Staid are already there."

Oh whew, I thought he heard me... Then I frowned, " What about the girl?"

"The girl?" I nodded, "You can stay here if you want, and I'll check it out."

The frown stayed. An uneasy feeling spread throughout my body, giving me slight shivers. "Okay..."

A groan could be heard, and the girl stirred. Chef looked at her and threw some red magic dust in the air, "Bye Nappy!" and Poof! Gone goes the red sprite!

Great... I take that back, Chef wasn't much use either... Maybe just a little over half of what Timid did. I hopped on the bedside table and stared at the girl. Stare, stare, stare.

The girl sat up sleepily, rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. Then she stretched herself like a cat and got a muscle cramp.

"Ow..." she groaned.

I snickered softly, but did not move.

She looked around and froze. The only thing that moved was her eyes.

"Uh... Where are my specs...?" She muttered.

Wow, she woke up in a strange room and only cared about her glasses... I quickly retrieved her glasses from her world.

"Oh... There is it... Thanks."

Now it was my turn to freeze. Did she see me? Nahhh... I doubt so.

" Where am.. What's this?"

She looked at me with a curious smile, " Ello..."

She is not worried? Not at least a bit of panic? I spoke, I couldn't help myself.

"You are not afraid?"

She jumped, blinking frantically, "Uh... You can talk?"

I shook my head, '' I can only bark."

She smiled, and looked around. The fear was written on her face, but she was trying hard not to show it.

"Where am I? Little HS."

HS? Harvest sprite? She knows me? "In a boat."

She opened the door, "Thanks for the info."

"Uh... "

"Will the ship be destroyed in a storm?"

What...? "no... I guess."

She looked relaxed, and then bit her lip. "Whew... So... Um... Why am I here?"

"You know where you are?"

'' I saw Pascal. And yeah, I recognized him... And you look just like a harvest sprite... What the heck am I dreaming bout?!"

Dreaming? "What's your name...?"

"Sakura."

Sakura... Nice name. "I'm Nappy."

"Ello, uh... Can I wake up now? It's fun meeting you and all, but I wanna go home."

Home? Ohhh... She thought she was dreaming. "Sakura... Just blame Timid."

"Timid? Nappy? Mineral Town... Harvest Moon? Hey hey hey, this is just a very weird dream. How the heck can I even get into a game?"

I think Akari is easier to handle. "Blame Timid. He used the wrong spell."

She raised an eyebrow, "But that's impossible!"

Yup! Akari is wayyy easier. This girl must be Expert level. "Blame Timid. We were supposed to bring you to meet the Goddess so she can explain it to you. But he messed up and sent you here."

She muttered something under her breath. I could hear what she said, but couldn't understand the language. "Bu shi bah... Zhen cao gao." (No way, what dumb luck)

"Uh..."

"Tell me more, if the boat will arrive there safe and sound."

The Goddess should have made sure of that... '' Our Goddess sent me and Timid to fetch a girl named Akari, apparently, she can save her sister's island. Timid did blah blah blah... Then Poof! You are here."

She stayed silent for a while. "Then what about back home? If I really went to Ni No Kuni?"

I scratched my hat, "Uh... I dunno. But you did really come to another world - our world!"

She stayed silent again, until the boat was about to dock. "Then what bout my homework? The animal crossing game? Everyone's gonna move away and I haven't got their pictures yet! Then... Um... I still got a project to do and erm..."

I stared, obviously she was just complaining to herself. "Sakura...?"

She stopped her frantic mumbling and looked up, "Whatt...?" she said in a bored voice.

"You are Akari, because that's what everyone thinks. Also, please don't tell anyone about you being from Ni No Kuni. Everyone would freak out."

She stared," Done. But saving the tree..."

"If you heard about us, you should know how to save the tree! Please!"

She seemed amused, "I guess I can try... No Finn?"

Finn? Who is that? "Who?"

"No Hikari?"

"Um... No."

She pouted, ''Aww... I like that little guy..."

"Dunno who is it, but you got to help out the isle. Everyone is pinning their hopes on you..."

She smiled, "Even you...?"

I shrugged," I guess."

Suddenly, the boat began to sway violently. We both yelped and Sakura grabbed onto a table. The pattering of the rain could be heard on the deck  
minutes later.

"I thought you said no storm!"

I was as puzzled as she was. "I..I..It doesn't look like it would rain!"

She looked a little pissed, but relaxed after a while, "I hope Pascal can make it..."

"Pascal? Who- Ohh...Staid might be able to help, and so does Aqua. But neither is here now, so that's unfortunate."

She stuck her tongue out, "Dunno what cha saying, But I better go see if Pascal's okay."

Whatt? "No! No! You'll get hurt!"

Despite all my objections, she insisted on going out. But luckily, a yell from the Mr Awesome Pascal could be heard from above.

"Akari! Stay in your room okay? The storm's really bad, and I'm trying to control it!"

Control the storm? What a laugh, only Staid, Aqua, The Harvest Goddess and King could calm the storm down...I think? Perhaps some other HS could  
do it too, but none I know. But at least Sakura seems to give up and take his advice.

"You win, Nappy."

I made a face at her and she laughed, still clenching the table. She looked a little pale though. I tilted my head in a sort of questioning way.

"Seasick?"

She stuck her tongue out again.

I just grinned and showered her with some of my orange magic dust, "Better?"

Nod.

"Great, I really have to go now. Gotta tell the Goddess what happened and maybe calm the sea or something. Take care."

She nodded again and I threw up another handful of my dust, singing a song very quietly.

* * *

Hi! Just a couple of notes:

1. Sakura is kinda based on me. Hooray! But she looks like Akari because i fell in love with the character after watching a short lets play for TOT. An Akari with glasses because I was too lazy to edit it again.

2. I like to think that the HS are the helpers of the Goddess (... actually, aren't they?) So they perform errands for their Goddess. In this case, the Mineral Town HG decides to help out Waffle Island's HG since you know, the Tree is dying. So the Mineral Town's HG ( lets call them MTHG, and WFHG) sends Nappy and Timid to get 'Akari', the protagonist of the game.

3. And because Timid is such a clumsy HS, yeah, you know what happened.

4. Nappy is a grumpy old dude, like Chase, Gill, Neil, uh..Gray... Cos he always have the least amount of hearts in my games. So does Hoggy. Bold is pretty easy, if you don't forget his birthday. Oh sorry, getting off-topic here.

5. Now back to Sakura, She knows Chinese and English. But I won't use Chinese a lot, just to curse people off, lol.

6. Ni no Kuni is a game. A really cool game. And I am pretty sure it meant 'Another World', so when they say 'Ni no Kuni' , just translate into 'Another World'. Sorry for the confusion. I used that phrase cos it sounds cool.

7. This seems pretty late, but the Finding spell Timid used means that it finds someone, like a tracker or something. And that someone is pretty random.

8. The reason why I made that whole, dun-come-out- thing is to let you guys know that Pascal knows her existence... Yeah, weird. I know.

9.I always wanted to write a fanfic. Well, I wrote a lot, but it is all on paper. And I'm very _lazy_ to type it out. Erm... Good bye!

10. Yeah, I know I said a _couple_ of notes... But..Bleh, screw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another pretty boring chapter... I promise that it would get better once I get past the stupid Tutorial part. The reason why I'm doing this stuff because Sakura's a noob.

Disclaimer: I honestly can't be bothered to do this thing, but I guess I have to. Sad face.

The_ real_ Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or Misty, or her Politoed. ^.^

* * *

___**Chapter 2: Clapping like a Politoed...**_

_'' Are you sure you won't kill me? Okay... Nevermind.''_

The last thing I remembered was that I fell asleep after reading a book. Now, I'm in a boat, staring at a little orange dude.

Well, I wasn't really staring at him at first. Until I got my glasses back then I spotted him. He looks rather small - like my pinky finger. After I acknowledged him, he grew in size - bout the size of a cup.

And obviously, I thought I was in a dream. I mean, who could just sleep on day and wake up in the world of one of their favourite games? If they were even real at all.

But this little Harvest sprite proved me wrong...Kinda... And although sarcastic, he opened up to me pretty quickly. Hoozahh! One point for me, zero for - okay, forget it.

So now I'M Akari, aka, the savior of the tree and lsland. After all the procrastination and the random shit I do everyday, I'm suddenly weighted down with this task? I think that's over extreme somehow. Just because I read the wiki a lot, doesn't mean I know a lot. I don't really know what I need to do or have for the rainbows... But I can remember a little... Bleh, I'll cross the bridge later.

I got a major headache too after that stupid storm - a storm that Nappy ensured there wasn't - which is like totally awesome. And here I am, under a heavy blanket and lying on a pink bed.

I pushed the blanket off me and sat up, looking around just with my eyes. Where is my glasses? I have no idea where the heck I am or where is it, but I guess I am in an inn. I trotted down the staircase with a bag that I found on the floor when a voice startled me from behind.

" You are awake!''

I jumped and looked behind, muttering a small 'Hello'. She was a rather blurry little plump old woman, and a taller, thinner woman stood beside her.

'' Are you sure you are well enough to be moving about?''

Nod.

She clapped her hands in delight.

'' Oh great! I'm Colleen, the inn keeper.''

''And I'm Yolanda! The head chef.''

I smiled, '' I'm Sa- no, Akari!''

''Akari?''

I turned to the direction where the voice is coming from. Another blurry smiley man (opps! Wrong adj) I mean, a pleasant-looking man smiled thinly at me. In respond to his question, I nodded.

'' I'm Jake, the owner of this , Mayor Hamilton requested to see you after you are able to move about.''

He paused, looked at me up and down before continuing.

'' I see that you are well and healthy. So off you go!''

I bowed and muttered a thank you before running out of the inn. That was...quick... And I almost said my real name. Yikes!

In my rush to not get dissed by the mayor, I bumped into someone. I took a good look at him and he looked familiar. Crap, is he the Mayor? Holy shit, I am soo dead now.

''Whoops! Be careful! Wait... Are you Akari?''

I bit my lip and nodded. Yup, I am dead. I could almost see that spark in his eyes when he speak. That evil grin just beneath his smile... Okay, maybe I'm thinking a _little_ bit too much here.

''Great!''

He clapped his hands like Misty's Politoed, which is kinda amusing to see.

'' Shall I give you a tour around town?''

I hummed and nodded. Yup.

'' As you know, this is the Sundae Inn. And you see that house over there? That's mine.''

Is he seriously just going to stand here and point out everything to me? Or is it because he already somehow set up a crap ton of traps for me. ... I really think my brain got possessed by something. D:

After he explained ( explained? ) everything, he told me to introduce myself to everyone. Whoa, you might think that he would bring you everywhere and kill two birds with one stone. Too bad he's such a lazy -cough- -cough-. Maybe I'll start with the Town Hall, it is near and I really want to see if that Elli is the same Elli...

* * *

I spotted Gill standing in the middle of the town square, staring into space. Dunno what he is daydreaming about...

''Hello...''

He looked at me, but his face showed no emotion. He just nodded. I bit my lip, not sure of what to say.

''Uh...I'm Akari, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Gill, the Mayor's one and only son."

"Oh...Uh..."

"Are you the Akari who got caught in the storm?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is there another?"

He shrugged, holding out a hand. "Welcome to Waffle Town."

I shook it, still confused. "Thanks?"

"Anyway, I'm planning to change the town into someplace where people would love and live in..."

"That...nice..."

"Yeah, as you can see, this town is practically a ghost town."

"Ghost town? You mean we are all ghosts?"

"huh?"

Crap, I spoke out loud. I stuck my tongue out.

"Sorry! I was just thinking out loud!"

He didn't smile, he didn't nod, he just looked...emotionless. Then, I thought I saw a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Is he smiling? Did he wanted to smile? Aw come on, I want another person to smile at me other than that creepy heck kinda like a killer of a smile the Mayor gave me.

"Uh... Bye!"

He nodded and continued staring into space. I looked at him, should I say it? Ah, screw it, what worst can he do?

"Ghost!"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I stuck my tongue out at him. After that, I legged it into the Town Hall. I nearly crashed into another person.

"Woah! Careful!"

I looked at the girl who spoke. She was very pretty, and that ponytail suits her a lot. I bowed swiftly, apologizing again and again.

"It's are you in a rush anyway?"

"Uh..I called Gill, 'Ghost'."

The girl behind the counter laughed. I think she's Elli... Yeah! That adorable short hair. So who the is the one with the ponytail?

"Really? Well, that's a cool nickname.''

"That's not a nickname! That was just...a slip of a tongue!"

" Okay okay! Chill girl! I'm Kathy! I work in the Sundae Bar, come and check it out tonight!"

" I'm Elli! And you can already guess where I work."

I smiled. Another score for me! "I'm Akari!"

"Akari? The girl in the storm?"

I nodded, backing towards the door. "Yeah! Nice to meet you! Uhh..Bye!"

"What's up with her?"

"Don't know. Ghost... I think I'll call him that tomorrow."

"Haha! High-Five!"

* * *

Luckily Gill was still in a daze. What the heck is he thinking about? Anyway, I dashed past him quickly and made my way to the General Store. In a rush as always, I found myself smacked against the door.

"Ow.."

A bell could be heard and the door I was leaning on swung open and I fell flat on my face. Double Ouchie...

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Apart from a couple of broken bones? "Yeah... Don't worry."

She helped me up and brought me into the store. A man, presumably, the shop keeper, stared at me.

"Is she okay?"

The woman nodded and brought me a cup of water.

"Thank you.."

"Who are you? I never seen you before!"

"Akari. The mayor told me to introduce myself to everyone."

"Oh..." The woman shrugged, " I'm Babara, and that's my husband, Simon."

I stood up and gave a little bow, "Hello."

The man sulked and turned his back on me. I was flabbergasted.

" Oh, don't worry. He is just sulking because there is no customers these days..."

I nodded, handed back the empty glass and headed out.

"Bye!"

"Wow, another _paying_ customer."

"Aw, come on! She fell, and before that the boat got caught in a storm. I'm sure she would come back!"

* * *

Next stop: The Clinic. Not sure if I want to go there... The smell of medicine pisses me off a lot. And besides, that killer won't know, right? Right, maybe that fish shop? I can handle that smell... okayly.

"Oh, hi Pascal!"

He looked at me, smiling.

"Hey Akari! Are you okay?"

I nodded, my attention on the white cat by his feet.

"Is that your cat?"

He looked down and laughed.

"No, but it's a sweetie. You can pet it."

I bent down, reaching out hesitantly. Suddenly, the cat came over and rubbed its head against my hand, purring loudly. I smiled, tickling it under the chin.

"It seems to have taken a liking to you, I see."

"Yeah."

After a few minutes, I stood up and walked towards the shop.

"Bye Pascal!"

"Take care!"

The cat decided to follow me, pissing the man working inside off.

"Hey, get that cat out of my shop."

"Oh..Sorry..."

Slamming the door in the poor cat's face, I gave a slight bow to the man who introduced himself as Ozzie. A bell jingled, and Pascal walked in with a sigh.

" Aye Ozzie."

"Hey Pascal, any luck?"

He shook his head, placing his sailor hat on a chair. " Nope. The sea is too rough..."

" Oh..."

Uhh..Hello?! I'm over here! Okay, it seems like I'm forgotten now... Doesn't hurt to browse the shop right? There was a tank filled with live fishes, a couple of wooden shelves and a kitchen? Hmmm, this seems fishy...(no pun intended) Picturing a picture of Ozzie slathering a helpless fish in my mind, I slapped myself and silently left the store.

* * *

"Oh! I see that you are back. Did you greet everyone?"

Nod. That killer won't live to find out my lie.

"Great!"

I raised an eyebrow, is clapping like a Politoed that fun? I might try that one day...

" Okay! You must be tired after all that running around. Go back to the inn and rest. I'll come back tomorrow!"

I nodded and headed into the Inn, which became sort of became a bar now. Kathy was sitting down on the counter, looking bored.

"Hi Kathy!"

"Oh hey. You live here?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. I thought the bar was closed?"

"Yeah it is."

"Night! I'm going to bed!"

"It's only 4.00pm..."

"Whatever, I'm done with the day."

"Alright, bye Akari!"

I headed upstairs, jumped onto the bed and turned off the light.

Tomorrow's a new day. Tomorrow's another day that I might get potentially killed. Tomorrow's might be also a day that I just wake up and realized that everything's just a dream. Tomorrow's can be a day...Screw it, goodnight!

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't as interesting as 'others'... And I watched the let's play again and realized I missed a lot of stuff, especially the book part. But I'll add it on later, given by other characters. Oh, and the map ~ which is also taken cared of. Lazy Hamilton...

The truth is, I typed and typed and typed and there was a syncing error. End of sentence. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: NOW GET TO WORK YOU LAZY BUM!_**

_"All work and no play gets Jack 320 gold!" _- Stupid, I know.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around drowsily. For a second, I didn't know where I was. Like when you wake in a strange place and wonder you can't figure out where you are until the memory comes rushing over you like a wave. (totally copied, bleh) And I lost my glasses as well, that's just swell. Everything is blurry and Mr Killer is gonna escort me to a death chamber today... or maybe an execution room. All that for a bump, you ask? Yeah, mayors tends to hold grudges for a very long time - proven by a certain red-ish mayor...

Biting my lip, I headed downstairs where Jake was furiously writing something, Yolanda cooking and Busy Colleen shuffling around. I yelled a hello before heading out of the Inn.

"Don't you want some breakfast?"

I looked at the half-opened door over my shoulder, Yolanda waving at me with a frying pan... I shuddered.

"No thank you!"

Shielding my eyes from the sudden bright light, I spotted Hamilton running and puffing. _Serves him right...For wanting to kill me! Ha!_

"Good morning Akari! Lovely day today, isn't it?"

I nodded. _Yeah! For you!_

"Oh, I can't recall if I've given you my name yet...Have I?"

Who can forget their potential murderer?

"Hamilton."

"Yay! You remembered!"

He started clapping like a Politoed _again_! Don't he ever gets tired?

" I forgot to ask you something yesterday...What do you think of Waffle Island? Do you think you'll stay?"

Do I think? The HG gave me no choice. I have to stay, no buts at all. And Waffle Island? Maybe it would be better if you don't kill of every one who bumped into you...

"Yeah!"

"Horray! That's the spirit! I'm as pleased as punch!"

Punch? You mean the drink that gamekeeper fell into in the Hunger Games? How do one get as pleased as a drink? Maybe he will get happier if I punched him in the face.

"I've still got more to show you Akari! Follow me!"

I was almost tempted to clap like him. Finally! An actual tour!

Trotting behind the mayor, he started pointing out stuff while I nodded like one of those toys which nods forever after you pushed its head once.

"That's the church!"

Nod.

"It is where we hold our weddings."

Nod.

Nodding aimlessly aches my neck, but I was soon rewarded by the sight of a really beautiful pond. There was lily pads floating on the surface, and fishes swam about playing tag. Twittering birds swooped down quickly to get a quick sip of water, and some splashed around in the shallower part. I swear I could stare at it all day.

"Akari?"

I snapped out of my daze and realized that Hamilton was at the other end already. Cursing, I ran after him.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay! Up here is the Maple Lake District. It's going to be a big housing district!"

Really? Not without the first rainbow though... - and not without my help. Speaking of Maple, I missed the Maple in Animal Crossing:Wild World. Oh how I wish to go back how already!

"Well, according to my plan, at least."

I stuck out my tongue at him when his back was turned. Too bad!

* * *

"And this is the Souffle Farm! You are going to stay here for a while..."

I tilted my head in confusion. Then something clicked in my mind, you want to prepare the most grueling machine to kill me, right?

"We have to build your house! Where else would you stay?"

Uh...The Inn?

"Okay..."

"Hooray! I'll come back and let you know when your house is ready!"

"Uh..Mayor?"

He looked at me, "Hmmm?"

"Do you think I can stay somewhere near nature?"

I watched the mayor hummed and hawed, and sucking his thumb. (Yes, I think he sucks his thumb when he is thinking in the game...)

"I guess you want the Hilltop plot?"

"Yea..yeah..."

"Okay! Craig and his wife are waiting for you. Go in!"

I nodded automatically and headed into the house, not knowing that I'm actually entering a hell of Yells...

* * *

"CRAIG! The field is overrun with weeds! Get to weeding already!"

I jumped and backed slowly towards the door. No one said I'm staying with a pissed off couple! _Unless...That was his plan..._

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down already. I'm going..."

Poor him... On second thoughts, not. Both of them had spotted me and is slowing approaching me like hungry wolves.

"Who are you?"

"Uhh...The mayor said I will be staying here..."

"Oh! So you are the helper he sent? Akari?"

"I guess?"

"Oh good! You can help me with the weeding!"

"No, no,_ nooo._She is helping me with the delivery!"

"Oh just get Anissa to do that."

My eyes darted back and fro at the arguing couple and slowly backed towards the door.

"Come on Akari! Weeding time!"

"Uh...okay?"

He brushed past me hurriedly and I just followed him, feeling totally confused. Since he was a bit farther away from me, I couldn't see him properly. All I see was a blurry figure and after closer inspection, I found out it was just a scarecrow. Major faceplam session there.

Craig taught me how to pull the weeds carefully but quickly without disturbing the crops nearby. Then, he assigned me an area to weed while he weed another. Weeds, says he, can slow down the growth of crops and it is advisable to pull them as soon as possible. I nodded while absorbing that piece of information. Maybe he ain't that bad after all...

Pulling the last weed up, I straightened my back and stretched for all its worth. Who knew pulling weeds was such hard work? I glanced at Craig and realized that I finished earlier than him. Hooray!

"Craig! I'm done!"

The cranky farmer looked up in surprise, scanned my area and gave me a nod.

"Not bad for an amateur farmer like you! Get out and explore the island!"

Was that an order or what?

"Eh?"

"I'm giving you the day off, lazy bum!"

Oh. But wait...

"I'm not a lazy bum!"

"What? You only did the weeding part! If you want to be a successful farmer, you have to do a lot more than that!"

"But I'm not lazy!"

"You want more work? I'll give you more work! Go-"

I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot.

"No thank you! I have somewhere to go!"

"Then get going! I don't want your dirty shoes to trample my crops!"

Funny, I felt like doing it. But there is only about three hours left until 6pm before it gets dark. Darkness plus my missing glasses doesn't go well together. I better get to the Tree ( or spring ) before it gets dark...

After an hour, I found myself hopelessly lost. Maybe that lazy mayor could actually give me a map or something...

" Need some help?"

I turned around. Why is everyone so keen on scaring me today? As if the thought of Hamilton murdering me isn't enough...

"Hello...Gill. And yes, I'm lost."

" Where are you going?"

"Erm... The Goddess pond."

Gill narrowed his eyes as soon as I said that and stared at me suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"What?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I need to do something there."

"There's no business of you to go there."

I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"Ghost, I really need to find a certain someone there. Okay?"

" Who?"

This guy is just missing me off right now.

"Why are you so over-protective? You can also give me a map or something. I don't really need your help anyway."

It was just a second, but I swear I can see a flicker of pain in his eyes. My eyes widen in realisation and I began to move back slowly, my hands raised in mock surrender.

"Sorry, Ghost. I won't force you okay? I'll just go there another day."

He muttered something almost inaudible. I had to strain my ears to listen.

"You can't reach there anyway..."

Huh? What did he mean?

"Well, nevermind. I think I'm going back to the farm. Bye Ghost."

"Wait, your name is Akari?"

"Yeah!"

"Here is a map. I hope you won't go around bothering people again."

I accepted the map - which disappeared into the bag without a trance - weird. And was that an insult? He offered to help.

"You offered to help."

"I'm the upcoming Mayor of this town. Of course I have to."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the map anyway. Bye."

He didn't say anything, just walked away with his hands in his pockets. Really, he is one of my favourite person in the game and he is just pissing me off right here. I thought of Chase, no doubt he would be the same. Oh goddess!

* * *

Hi guys... I am sick and tired of writing a very tiny part of the story and the author's note again and again just because I keep pressing the back button on my phone. My phone is just being a total bi*ch now and that just sucks. I want Ericsson back! -Insertswhiningfacehere-

There is a couple of errors and I know I spelt the girl's name wrongly. I might edit it tmr if I can actually finish my science homework. And I still have to pack the stupid table that I'm sure that it would get messy again after a week and have like two projects to complete. Another two group project that no one contacted me to help out ( I don't have their number and they don't have mine. Frankly, I even forgot my own number) I only have less than two weeks to go and it sucks. Wahhh! -InsertsKidCatfromACcryingbecauseIhatehim-

Bye! \(^~^)/

Edit Two: Hi again! I edited all my mistakes and decided not to add the very last bit because firstly, I read it again and it feels okay. Secondly, I cant remember what is was anyway.

\(^~^)/ - This is my little mascot for nothing, Why not?


End file.
